


The Light in The Darkness

by Sorokie



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Afterlife, Comfort, Death, Disney, Family, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy death? :D, Home, Kingdom Hearts 3 reference, Miguel is a great grandson, Pixar, Reunion, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorokie/pseuds/Sorokie
Summary: Mamá Coco has just passed away. She expects to be greeted with the colorful Land of the Dead, but instead is met with an endless abyss. That is until she meets a familiar face who can guide her home.





	The Light in The Darkness

She was dead.

Coco knew that. Just moments ago she had been with her great grandson, singing her Papá’s tune softly along with him. Now she was here, floating endlessly in a dark abyss.

Wait, _what_?

Confusion welled up in her chest. This wasn't what Miguel had said death had looked like. It wasn't filled with bursting colors, alebrijes, skeletons, or upbeat tunes.

It was just utter darkness.

Coco kicked frantically, trying to push herself in some sort of direction. _Anywhere_. It was then she noticed something strange. She looked down, shivering at the sight.

Her hands were not her delicate, wrinkly own nor were they the bright white bones that Miguel had explained he had during his own skeleton transformation. In fact, they were quite small and stubby as a small child’s would be, encased in a dull orange glow that made her heart stop. In the corner of her eyes, she could make out her braids no longer in gray, but in a rich, raven black like her Papá. The ends were wrapped tightly in a pink ribbon just like her Mamá always did her own. The dress she wore was one of her favorites from her childhood. One she wore almost every night when her Papá sang to her.

Why was she younger? Wasn’t she supposed to be greeted by skeletons? Did Miguel lie?

No, no he wasn't lying. She knew that what her grandson spoke of was indeed the truth.

So, what in the world was going on?

Something warm lingered on the top of her head. It felt oddly… _comforting_. Coco glanced over to her side, her eyes glimmering in awe. Golden arching rays shot across the darkness, leaving a trail of glittering dust. Raising her head up, her brown orbs met with sunlight that came all at once. Coco squinted at the light, trying to focus on it until something else made her eyes widen. Her surprise melted and her features twisted into a smile.

Next to the light was a small figure dressed in a familiar red hoodie. His messy black hair waved around as he floated. He was glowing unnaturally brighter than any light in the void, almost like he was beyond life and death itself.

He looked at her with fondness in his eyes, for a second she could almost swore she saw a soft orange glow in them just like cempazúchitl petals on the Dia de los Muertos.

His smile widened slightly, revealing the dimple that he'd been so proud to always show her and others.

“Mamá Coco.” he called, seeming to impossibly glow even brighter.

The moment he called out to her, she could hear a distant, sweet refrain of gentle strumming. This tune made her realize for a fact that she was not dreaming. Waiting for her there, in the depths of darkness, is no other than...

“Miguelito!”

Coco could not surpass her patience any longer and reached out to him, somehow managing to kick up and soar towards him.

His smile transformed into a grin showing Coco his tooth gap. His arms extended out towards her connecting with own as they laced their fingers together. Their momentum makes them spin around in a circle, clearly catching Miguel off guard as his surprise then shifted into pure joy. They unlaced one of their hands, still holding onto each other.

“You were here all along, mijo.” Coco breaths out, relief and joy overcoming her.

Coco shouldn't be all that surprised. Miguel could pull off a miracle like there was nothing to it. He'd done the impossible and brought so many people together. There was no heart his smile couldn't reach.

They let go of each other, hesitating. Miguel lets out a jingle-like giggle that she'd always recognized ever since she first held him as a baby. She gives a chuckle and returns a smile of her own. Looking back to the bright light in front of her, they fly together towards it, fear dissipating.

There's a brief silence until Miguel turns to her.

“You see? I had no doubt that you'd pull through. He declares proudly.

Coco’s eyes wander from Miguel to the light.

“The light that shines in the darkness… it was you, wasn’t it?” She realizes. “You're the one who kept me from fading away. You've been making sure I didn't get lost, that I found my way back home.”

Miguel shakes his head. “I just never gave up on you, that’s all. You found me after all. I haven't done much.”

Coco stared at him, mouth agape. It shifted back into a smile. A memory came back to her.

“ _Heh, heh,” she chuckled. “You have music in your blood, don’t you?” She gently stroked his cheek. “You're just like my Papá.”_

_“One day, you're going to break this family curse.”_

Coco lets out a soft chuckle and grins; her smile is so big her eyes close. Miguel looks at her with wide eyes, clearly not expecting her response.

“Just like I thought, you _are_ strong, Miguel. You're growing up way too fast, mijo.”

Miguel flushes, letting out a soft little gasp before turning away from her shyly.

“Mamá Coco…” he groans with a smile growing in the corner of his cheeks.

“You'll never be too old for you're great grandma’s love, mijo.” She nudges him slightly, entertained by his reaction.

Something warm brought her attention downward. Miguel had edged his hand toward hers ever so slightly, until fingertips brush her hand. His hand slipped around hers, matching her young youthful ones. Coco squeezed back, both of them clinging to each other, not wanting to let go.

“You're right. I'll never be too old for that.” He beams. “Nothing is more important than family.”

Miguel gestures to the light in front of them, pulling Coco along with him as he leads the way.

“La familia is ahead, c’mon!”

Coco’s mind stuck on those words. _Her familia is ahead_. She'd get to see her Mamá, Julio, Victoria, everyone in the family

She'd get to see her Papá again.

That is, if she was able to remember him in time.

But in her heart, she had a feeling that he was alright.

Another thing that dwelled on her mind was, _how_ was Miguel even here? He looked way too calm and unchanged unlike her.

She glanced at Miguel, letting out a small sound that made Miguel perk up on turn to see her. He flashed a reassuring smile as if to say I’m just fine or no, I'm not dead.

“I told you, Mamá Coco. You're safe with me.”

Coco nodded, knowing well that her grandson knew what he was doing.

She chuckled mentally. Knowing Miguel, he probably did do something to be able to be here with her like this. After all, wasn't it suppose be an alebrije that guides her? They were spirit guides after all.

She had the feeling, however, that he wasn't in harm's way.

Mental note: when she sees her family, she better keep this secret between her and Miguel only. For now, at least.

After all, whenever Miguel does come to the land of the dead, she certainly doesn't want him to be met with her Mamá’s boot or their family’s scolding.

“Hey, Mamá Coco?”

Coco’s train of thought broke when she heard Miguel’s voice. She glanced over at him. The light was getting brighter and she swore she could hear muffled voices.

“¿Sí, mijo?”

“When you're with the others, tell them I love them, ok?” he spoke, voice starting to quiver. “Give them all the biggest hugs for me. If Papá Héctor is there, tell him I miss him.”

Coco smiled back at him. “Of course, mijo. I won't let that promise slide.”

He turned to her, eyes now glossy wearing a cheeky grin.

“I-I can't promise you that I won't try to go there before I die. Like, get myself _cursed_ again.”

Coco burst out laughing at that. The muffled voice she heard was now starting to clear. It was not one but two.

She winked. “I won't tell a soul. When you do come for a visit, I'll make sure Mamá doesn't boot you.”

Miguel snickered at that but his humor fell into the abyss.

It was time.

The light shone so bright, she had to look away. She could barely make out Miguel's figure, something glistening giving away pearl-like tears that ran down his ruddy cheeks. She heard his small, tender voice call out one last thing.

_“I love you, Mamá Coco. I love you so much.”_

White. That was all she saw.

But the voices from before were still there. No Miguel.

The first one was of a woman calling out her name. Deep and rich, yet tender and loving. Her vision started to focus and it was no longer just white. She made out her short, raven hair seemingly tucked into a braided bun. She was wearing purple, but it looked like a glob to her.

On her left was a man. She could make out a skeletal arm reached out, hand against her cheek. He was also calling her name, but it was higher than that of the woman’s. She made out his matching raven hair that was topped with a straw hat and a small beard.

Coco subconsciously sat up. The couple moved back and her vision focused in. Her eyes widened.

In the back she could make out the whole family. Oscar and Felipe, Rosita, Julio, Victoria.

They were all smiling at her in awe, tears in their own eyes.

The two figures had stepped forward, and her heart stopped.

“Mamá..”

her eyes wandered over to the man, immediately recognizing him. Her eyes glossed over, blurring her vision.

“P-Papá..!”

She leaped forward, stumbling in the process. They melted into each other, skeletal legs clinking as they come into contact with the ground. They sob into each other, Héctor rubbing along Coco’s back and Imelda running her hands through Coco’s hair. They press their foreheads together, whispering I love you, I missed you, you're safe, I'm sorry, everything they could pour out at once. They hold onto each other for awhile, hoping that it isn't a dream.

“Welcome home, mija.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, was this one fun to write! After watching a whole bunch of Kairi and Sora moments, I came across one of my favorite scenes when she guides Sora home. I thought it would make the perfect story, so hopefully I did both sides justice. I'd love your feedback, though! I love Coco and Miguel's relationship. <3
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
